


The Dream

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are up to their old tricks again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Written for Rarepair_Shorts' Numbers Game. This was my last pairing assignment! 
> 
> This is not beta read, so poke me if you spot any egregious errors. :)

~

The Dream

~

Daydreaming, Albus stared into space. The Floo flared a moment later and, blinking, Albus rose the moment Arthur came through. Setting down the phial he’d been holding, he came around his desk, greeting him with an outstretched hand and a smile. “Arthur. Thank you for coming.” 

“Hello, Albus.” Arthur shook his hand warmly. “It’s always good to see you. Now, you said this is concerning the twins?” He rolled his eyes. “What did they do now?” 

Albus nodded. “Yes. I wanted to speak to you before we call them in. Have a seat.” 

Shaking his head, Arthur sat. “If it’s not one thing it’s another with them,” he said. “I swear, Molly and I are at our wits end--” 

Albus hummed. “I can only imagine,” he murmured, coming around the back of Arthur’s chair and resting his hands on Arthur’s shoulders. Slowly, he began to massage. “They can be a bit erratic, if quite bright.” 

“Erratic?” Arthur laughed, his shoulders relaxing under Albus’ kneading. “You have no idea! It’s a full time job just to keep up with them. There this one time that they--” 

As he went on, Albus started stroking the tendrils of hair at the nape of Arthur’s neck. When Arthur stopped talking, Albus paused. “Is this all right?” 

“Merlin, yes,” moaned Arthur. “This is brilliant. I haven’t had a massage in ages.” 

“Lean forward,” said Albus. “I’m sure your back muscles are tense as well.” 

Obeying, Arthur sighed as Albus began a massage of his back. “If I’d known you could do this I’d have been visiting every week.”

“You’re more than welcome to come and see me anytime,” Albus said. “I welcome visitors.” 

“Mmm.” Arthur hummed. “And you have an open invitation to the Burrow as well. I hope you know that.” 

Albus smiled. “Of course. You and Molly have always made me feel most welcome in your home.” 

“That you are. Sadly, I’m not good at massage,” said Arthur. “And this feels very one sided, Albus.” Raising his head, he sat up, grasped one of Albus’ hands and drew him around the chair. Then, standing, he smiled into Albus’ eyes. “I am decent at other things, however.” 

The kiss was surprising, yet not. When their mouths met, a thrill went through Albus. It has been so long since he’d felt that gut clench of desire, of want. And he’d always like Arthur, although he’d never acted on it. Sighing into Arthur’s mouth, he ran his hands up and down his back, urging him closer. 

Arthur obliged, walking Albus backwards until he hit the edge of his desk. “Ever done it on your desk?” he whispered. 

“No.” Albus shivered at the dark promise in Arthur’s voice. “I have pondered it, however.”

Chuckling, Arthur pressed against him, kissing him. His hand pressed against Albus’ erection, and even through layers of clothes it felt divine.

Reaching out behind him to clear off the desk, Albus’ hand closed around the phial he’d been holding earlier and he froze. Oh. “Arthur?”

“Mmm?” Arthur was fiddling with Albus’ robes. 

Albus groaned. “We should stop.” 

Arthur raised his head. “Why?” 

“Because I believe we may have been hoodwinked.” 

Arthur blinked. 

Albus sighed, holding up the phial. “This is the reason I called you here.”

“That phial?” Arthur smiled. “Is it a new lube?”

“Sadly, no. The twins attempted a Lust Potion.”

Arthur frowned. “All right--” 

“As you know, we’ve forbidden those here. They were supposed to be making Swelling Potion, but apparently decided to make this instead.” 

“Why?”

“Why indeed. When Professor Snape asked, they told him knowledge requires experimentation.” Albus sighed. “He tested it, declared it harmless, but nonetheless reported them to me. I confiscated the potion and called you.” 

“All right, but what does that have to do with us fucking?” 

“I think we’re part of their experiment.” Albus put down the phial. “The potion inside is harmless, but the surface of the phial had something on it, I could tell when I picked it up. That was why I called you. I remember now.”

Lust faded from Arthur’s face. “You think they dosed us?” He frowned. “But I didn’t touch it.” 

“You shook my hand.” Albus grasped Arthur’s shoulders, gently pushing him back. “Let’s try something.” When Arthur was at arm’s length, Albus drew his wand, pointing it at Arthur’s hands. _”Scourgify_!” He then repeated the spell on himself.

Arthur’s expression cleared and, stumbling backward, he collapsed into the chair. “Ill kill them,” he growled. He looked up at Albus, expression contrite. “I’m sorry, for what I--” 

Albus held up a hand. “No need to apologise.” He raised an eyebrow. “But I do think your boys need to be taught a lesson.” 

“Definitely.” Arthur coughed. “And about what happened, perhaps we could--” 

“Already forgotten. All our actions came from the potion,” Albus lied. “No need to be concerned.” He crossed his arms. “Now, about the twins--” And, as he and Arthur came up with suitable punishments, Albus let go of his dream.

~


End file.
